Item
An item is an artifact/object carried by champions to enhance their performance on the Fields of Justice. A champion can only carry six items at a time, making the selection of items an important part of achieving victory. Items are only obtainable through the item shop located at the resurrection platform. This is also where items are sold, returning 70% of the total gold spent to obtain them, with the only exceptions being , , , , , and all items that increase a champion's gold per 10 statistic, each of which returns 50% of their total cost. Classification Items are divided into four basic categories: basic, advanced, legendary, and consumable. A basic item does not require any other items to be purchased. If an item requires the purchase of at least one specific basic item before it can be purchased, that item is considered an advanced item. All basic items required for the purchase of advanced items are consumed when the advanced item is purchased. The same is true for legendary items, which require the purchase of at least one advanced item. No item requires the purchase of a legendary item, making them the final tier in any item recipe. Consumable items are different from other item types in two ways. First, most consumable items may be stacked, allowing duplicates items to occupy the same item slot up to a cap. Secondly, consumable items may be expended to perform a specific function. Effects Every non-consumable item in the game grants one or more statistic to a champion that holds it. These statistics are considered either primary or secondary. Primary effects Primary effects affect the champion's statistics in some positive way. Every non-consumable item in the game grants some form of statistic increase as a primary effect, with the one exception of , which grants all its statistics as an aura. Secondary effects Secondary effects additional effects that are provided by an item being in a champion's inventory. Most secondary effect on legendary items that are also on advanced items in their recipe (such as the bonus mana passives on and its upgrade ) do not stack if both the secondary item and the legendary item are held at the same time. Some secondary effects are labeled unique, meaning that the effect will not increase if multiples of the same item are held at the same time. Secondary effects are divided into three categories: 'Actives' Active effects are triggered by using the item similarly to a champion ability. These effects have cooldowns before they can be used again and are not affected by cooldown reduction. 'Auras' Aura effects are buffs or debuffs that affect nearby friendly or enemy units, respectively. All aura effects are unique. If two champions on the same team both hold an item that increases the statistics of allied champions, they will both receive double the effects of the aura. This stacking effect does not increase if a third aura item is purchased by another teammate. 'Passives' A passive attribute is an ability that works automatically, like an innate ability on a champion. Many passives are unique. Some items have basic champion statistics such as spell vamp and armor penetration as unique passives, preventing players from stacking the item to exploit the statistic. Season 3 Overview Upcoming: * Hunter's Machete * Ravenous Hydra * Seraph's Embrace * Sightstone * Spirit Stone * Statikk Shiv Removal: * * * * * * * * * For a full list of Season 3 item changes, please see: this blog. Category:Items Category:Defense Items Category:Attack Items Category:Magic Items Category:Consumable Items